


You're Not Real

by augustinevirus



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Hallucinations, I Tried, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rating: M, Rough Sex, Schizophrenia, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustinevirus/pseuds/augustinevirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh hallucinates Sam, Chris, & Mike. Angsty smut with some fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Real

He can’t think, he can’t breathe. They say it's all his fault. That he killed them. He loved them, he never wanted them hurt. He shouldn't have been so fucked up. Goddamnit Josh. He fucks up everything. Everything.

 

It’s dark outside and chilly. It's October. He used to love Halloween, now he’s scared of it. “You’re fucking pathetic Joshua.” The venom of Mike’s words. It sounds so real, so raw.

 

He looks up to see Mike with a disapproving look… a hateful look. “Look at you sitting here all night rocking yourself like a baby. It’s time to grow up, freak.” He doesn’t stop rocking himself. “You’re not real.” He says quietly. “I’m about as real as it gets, fuckface.” Mike says as he crosses his arms. “Well, he's definitely off his meds.”

 

His eye’s search for someone else in the room. Chris. “You’re a coward, Joshua.” He says with a laugh. He can’t, he can’t. “You’re not real, you’re not real, you’re not real.”

 

He closes his eyes and clutches his head while continuing to rock himself. “I thought we had a connection. I was wrong.” A woman's voice speaks. Sam. “Sam, no- I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.” She walks closer before a smirk appears on her face, “Too late, buddy.”

 

“Psycho. Go suck a fucking egg.” Who else would it be other than Ashley? She doesn't have much else to say though. The rain of insults fall from their lips like hail.

 

They all disappear but Sam and he swallows roughly, scared of what is to come. He looks away but something soft is thrown at him and pulls it off his head. A t-shirt. His eyes move back up at the girl pulling down her tights.

 

He wets his lips and looks away with a blush. She moves forward to get on the bed on all fours moving towards him. He moves back and after hitting his head on the headboard his body is half lying down, half lying against it as to not let that happen again.

 

It’s like she’s the hunter and he’s the prey. She moves closer, straddling his lap. “Joshua.” Oh god what does he do? She’s not real.

 

She moves forward to kiss gently at his neck, hands moving up to tangle in his curls. It feels so real. “Fuck me.” She whispers nuzzling the spot below his ear. He moves quickly to unclasp her bra and slips it off. His mouth raises to take one nipple into his mouth, one of his hands coming up to play with her other breast.

 

His cock has become half hard with the help of her grinding down on him. She moves to pull her panties off and throw it to the floor. He pushes her onto the bed with her laying on her back. He grabs her hips and he lets his cock push against her sex without penetrating. It slides between her wet folds and rubs against her clit.

 

He’s never been so hard in his life. “God just fuck me already. Please, _fuck_ …” He leans over to the nightstand and pulls out a condom sliding it down his length and afterwards he coats it with lube. He jerks a couple times and he moves to hover above her.

 

For the first time during all of this he presses his lips to hers. It’s wet and passionate and as their tongues slide against each other he shoves his cock in her. She wines against his mouth, arching her back. He pulls away for a moment to breathe and snaps his hips forward sharply. “O-h-h..” She moans loudly.

 

She eventually shoves him onto his back and out of her. Moving to straddle him again. She sits down on his cock and her wet pussy takes in his entire length. It’s fucking amazing, every part of him wet and warm and rubbed against. The way her body swallowed his cock turns him on so much he shoves his hips up without thinking about it. He shakes her head, “Don’t move.” Her bounces onto his cock are so fast and hot and it's pure bliss. Her pattern turns frantic and quick and her eyes are fluttering shut.

 

She explodes on his cock, her orgasm making her sex tighten around him. He sits up with her still straddling him and reaches under her arms to grip onto her shoulder from behind. His thrusts are so hard she is still crying out and a few minutes he spills his hot seed into the condom.

 

“Oh my gosh, that was- that was…” He looks up to see her face but there is nothing. The room is **empty**. He’s all **alone**. She wasn’t **real**.


End file.
